


I Love Like the Moon

by LindenMiri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindenMiri/pseuds/LindenMiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this about someone else, but it translates so well to Ereri. Poetry about the little things that Eren sees and loves about Levi :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Like the Moon

It wells in my chest like light

And singes my lungs

Flutters unevenly,

Burns in shades of gold

I’ve lost my ability to speak,

And maybe to breathe

Desire muddles my senses

I want, no

_Need_

To express just why   
I’m falling in love with your quick smiles

The coldness of your eyes

The way your laughs stretch on forever

And you cover your mouth because

it embarrasses you to spill your love

across the earth

and sprinkle it in my ears

You always sound like the stars.

I’m falling in love with

your restless hands,

pale, bony, fidgeting,

Graceful

The way your features

don’t look quite like a doll, no-

your eyes squint,

cold and uninterested at times,

or sparkling with mischief

your lips are far too pale

and I love it,

every single eyelash,

or faded freckle

I love the way you

don’t blink when you smile at me,

the way your smile is a smirk

I think you know the way I look at you.

I love the way you feel on my eyes,

On my ears,

especially in my mind,

and i wonder how you would feel on my lips

But i won’t ever know

and that’s fine

I simply wonder what

would flicker across your face if i told you

just what i liked about seeing you every day…

disgust,

boredom,

fascination?

i want to whisper it

against your collarbone,

endlessly

So you’ll spend every moment on Earth

feeling beautiful and wanted and 

loved

because i've been falling in love with you

for ages

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading this!!


End file.
